


And Palm to Palm is Holy Palmers' Kiss

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Juliet!Isaac, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romeo!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is cast as the lead male in the upcoming school play, Romeo and Juliet, and Isaac helps him with his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Palm to Palm is Holy Palmers' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtDQUYIJyXo) from the film 'Private Romeo'. If you have not watched this movie, you can check it out on Netflix or for free on Youtube. It is a beautiful story about two boys in military academy, and although set in modern day, the dialogue is entirely Shakespeare's. The acting is amazing. Every actor knocks it out of the park. Go watch it... after you read the thing I wrote. :3 Please comment and kudos! Thanks a bunch and enjoy. - k

“Hey Scott!” Isaac called out to his comrade as they met up between classes at their lockers. He was wearing a confident smile while strutting seamlessly in Scott and Stiles’ direction. “Or should I start calling you _Romeo_ now?”

Scott’s face brightened at the sound of his beta and he subconsciously chewed the right corner of his bottom lip. Stiles simply rolled his eyes at the exchange.

“Please don’t,” the alpha groaned. “But hey… I was wondering if you’d help me run lines later after school? I really want to impress Lydia when we rehearse tomorrow. I have a feeling she is going to rock Juliet and I’m just… not.”

Isaac appeared confused. “I mean… you know I’m not really the Shakespeare type. Why don’t you have Stiles or Allison help you?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed at the remark. “What’s _that_ suppose to mean?”

A cheeky grin fell across Isaac’s mouth as he replied, “You’re… you know.”

“No, I don’t,” Stiles stated flatly.

Isaac sighed and shifted as if he were bored. He glanced at Scott with a smirk before he said, “You’re just more… artsy is probably the nicest way to put it.”

Stiles looked him up and down. He hissed, “You’re the one who wears scarves and prances around like-”

“I’ve stomped bigger bugs than you!” Isaac threatened. He strongly disliked it when Stiles dissed his scarves.

“Can you two not go one interaction without nitpicking?” Scott sighed. “Just one. Please?”

They both eyed each other skeptically before Isaac reverted back to Scott’s previous inquiry. “I duno how much help I’ll be, but I can go over your lines with you.”

Scott genuinely smiled. “Cool. I’ll catch up with you after seventh period.”

Isaac nodded and returned the smile before wandering off toward his next class.

Gazing after him, Scott couldn’t help but sigh contently.

Stiles elbowed him in the side. “You’re becoming obvious, bro.”

“Shut up,” Scott drawled.

“Are you two finally going to… _begetting_?” As he finished his question, Stiles furrowed his brows repeatedly and made a completely inappropriate gesture with his hands. “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?!” he moaned suggestively and thrust his hips. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name!”

Scott’s cheeks turned an embarrassed shade of scarlet. He ducked his head and tried to slip away as quickly as possible.

Isaac poked around the corner down the hall and pointed at Stiles. “See! I knew you knew that stuff!”

“Thou art as loathsome as a toad!” Stiles howled back.

[]=(''''l''''l''''l'''')>\---

“Which part am I reading again?” Isaac asked as he stared over the play. He and his alpha were sitting on Scott’s bed facing one another.

“The first act, part five. Just after Capulet and Tybalt finish arguing,” the brunette replied.

“So I’m reading _Juliet_?” Isaac asked after a brief pause.

Scott nodded. “Yeah.”

The beta took a few moments to read over the lines. He looked unsure of himself. “I don’t think I’m smart enough to understand this. ‘... and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss?’ I have no idea what that means. Shakespeare is way over my head.”

Scott gave Isaac a reassuring smile. “They are flirting. Romeo is admiring how beautiful she is by calling her a holy shrine. He is basically offering to kiss her, but he’s trying to be coy about it. And then Juliet plays on the religious thing by saying that pilgrims touch saints hands to be absolved of their sins. That’s the holy palmers’ kiss.”

Isaac slowly began to grasp what Scott was telling him. “So then like… he says to let lips do what hands do.” His eyes widened as realization hit him like lightning. “Ohhh! I get it! That’s pretty clever.”

Scott chuckled, “Yeah, Shakespeare was a baller. So you think you’re ready? I really want to get into character.”

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and replied, “I got this.”

A soft smile crossed the alpha’s lips as he began; his eyes gazing upon Isaac as if he were Juliet. He stroked Isaac’s forearm to wrist, which startled Isaac. Maybe he wasn’t ready after all.

“Woah!” the beta cried. “What was that?”

“The whole thing starts with an intimate gesture; Romeo touching Juliet’s arm and then apologizing,” Scott stated casually. “Just try to get into character and roll with it.”

Isaac’s cheeks were flushed by that point, but he nodded anyway. “Okay… go ahead.”

Scott reached out more timidly this time before he touched Isaac’s arm again. Isaac thought his fingers felt like electricity on his skin.

“If I profane… with my unworthiest hand… _this_ holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with the tender kiss.”

Isaac swallowed the lump down in the back of his throat. The way Scott was looking at him made his stomach knot; butterflies, but he tried to remain steady as he turned his gaze to the paper. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

Scott took that queue to move his hand into Isaac’s. Their fingers laced as their palms pressed together gingerly. “Have not saints _lips_ , and holy palmers too?”

They smiled at one another sheepishly as Isaac continued. “Ay, pilgrim… lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray… grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” While the brunette spoke, he began to rub circles with his thumb in his beta’s palm.

Isaac’s eyes fluttered briefly before he glanced back to the page. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”

Scott began to lean in closer. He gazed upon Isaac’s lips and bit his own. “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”

Isaac caught the next line and again found himself unprepared. The words were in italics and read, ‘ _The first kiss_.’ By the time he finished the third word in his mind, Scott’s lips had brushed against his own. Isaac’s chest immediately pushed forward into Scott as his mouth was claimed by his alpha. It was a gentle kiss though and lasted only seconds.

They stared at each other afterwards, unsure of what to do next, so Scott took the lead as he pushed forward with his lines. “Thus… from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.”

Isaac was flustered, but tried to remain level-headed because he had more to read. “Then… have my lips the sin that they have took.”

“Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” Scott did not hesitate after speaking. He laid a second kiss on his beta that was much more forceful. Scott gripped either side of the blonde’s face, causing him to whimper into his mouth as their eyes closed. Their tongues lashed against each other’s, swimming together in blissful harmony. One hand moved under Scott’s shirt. His fingertips twirled his alpha’s happy trail, and his other hand latched around the brunette’s bicep.

Isaac couldn’t stop himself from moaning softly. Scott tasted like warm milk and honey. It was sweet and intoxicating, and he wanted that kiss to last forever. But after minutes of making out, Scott finally released Isaac as they separated. They were both gasping on heavy breath and grinning like the schoolboys they were.

The beta happened to glance the page and smiled even more. “You kiss by the book,” he read Juliet’s next line aloud.

Scott couldn’t stop himself from laughing before he stated, “I think I’m going to need a lot more practice.”

Isaac sighed and fell backwards into the sheets. “I could get used to this Shakespeare stuff…” he mumbled and trailed off. He now understood why it was considered the language of romance as Scott moved over the top of him. Even though he wasn’t cast, by opening night, Isaac was sure he would have memorized the entire play.


End file.
